


Don't Disappear.

by tripodscorpion



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/pseuds/tripodscorpion
Summary: While Touma is battling some tough thoughts after the supposed death of Kento, someone else appears at his door, freezing and in need of some warmth.
Relationships: Kamiyama Touma/Shindou Rintarou
Kudos: 15





	Don't Disappear.

He was gone. He was dead. There was a hurting in Touma's head. He felt dizzy and sick at the very concept. But this wasn't a story, Kento Fukamiya had died and in his arms no less. Touma sat at his kitchen table, alone in the dark staring down at his interlocked fingers. Kento was gone and it was all his fault. If only he had stayed by his side that day then maybe Kento wouldn't have gotten up and wasted all of his strength saving him. It should have been Touma, oh gods, It should have been him but it wasn't and he hated himself for that. He should have-

There was a knock. Touma's breath caught in his throat and he waited, hoping that the person would figure that he was out and leave him alone. 

Another knock, more desperate.

Still, Touma waited, afraid that someone had caught him in the act of his own self loathing.

Another knock, this time repeated and unending and begging for Touma's attention so he got up. 

As he approached the door, the knocking still refusing to cease, Touma briefly let his nostrils flare in annoyance. Could they just stop?! He had heard them! He knew they were there, just SHUT UP.

Touma hadn't realized that he had shouted that out-loud until he had thrown the door open and came face to face with the widened eyes of Shindo Rintaro, whose hair was damp with the little flakes of the December snow. Rintaro looked pale, as white as the snow underneath his feet as if the frostbite had quite literally gotten under his skin. It might as well have, considering Rintaro was dressed in his usual attire, a set of clothing that wouldn't be Touma's first choice if he had to trudge through the snow.

"T-Touma," All at once, Touma could feel his fury melting away. Rintaro sounded weak as if he had been wandering aimlessly in the snow for hours.

Wordlessly, Touma opened the door wider urging Rintaro to step inside which the man did, with a grateful bow and an apology for the intrusion. Touma watched as Rintaro removed his shoes and left them by his own and it was then that Touma realized that the tips of Rintaro's fingers were fading into a light blue.

"A shower," Touma once again spoke out loud which had Rintaro to look up with him in surprise.

"P-Pardon?" Rintaro whispered meekly. 

"The water is already heated and you just came in from the cold. You should warm yourself up with a shower," Touma explained to which Rintaro briefly nodded in response, still stiff from the cold. "I'll get you a change of clothes. You really shouldn't be wandering out in the snow in that kind of outfit,"

"M-My apologies," Rintaro agreed. "Y-Yes, a sh-shower sounds n-nice,"

"Bathroom is down the hall and the first door on your left. I'll bring you your clothes in a minute, alright?"

Rintaro nodded and rigidly walked to the bathroom like the snow has frozen all of his joints into one place. Touma found himself smiling at that small act. Rintaro could be very cute when he wanted to. 

Pushing that thought to the back of his head, Touma went into his room and began opening and closing all of the drawers in search of something that would fit Rintaro's slightly smaller frame. Finally after a moment of searching he found his extra pair of pajamas but paused. It seemed Rintaro would be staying the night then. Touma walked back out, closing his bedroom door behind him before knocking on the bathroom door and leaving the neatly folded pajamas outside. 

"Pajamas are outside the door. Collect them once you're out of the shower,"

"Many thanks," Rintaro called in response. 

Touma came back into the darkness of the kitchen, the memory of his activity from before Rintaro arrived flooding his mind. No. Not right now. Rintaro was here, he had a guest. With that in mind, Touma began to make himself busy in the kitchen by making some hot chocolate. He figured if Rintaro liked eclairs, he would love this. 

Very soon, Touma had realized that the sound of the water running had stopped and so he finished sprinkling the hot chocolate with marshmallows and marched himself to the living room to place the hot cups down on the coffee table before going back to his room to fetch a duvet. Rintaro was already sitting on his sofa when he returned, looking a lot better than he did when he had first stumbled into Touma's home.

"You look a lot better," Touma was relieved.

"I feel a lot better," Rintaro nodded. "Thank you,"

Touma placed the duvet over Rintaro's lap before sitting next to him and pulling the covers over himself too. Rintaro waited, as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself now. Touma reached for the remote and switched on the TV, flicking through the channels until he found something decent to have on in the background. When he turned back to Rintaro, he could see the blue warrior eyeing the cup of hot chocolate. 

"Touma," Rintaro began. "What is that?"

"A chocolate drink. I made you one," Touma responded, reaching over to take the cup before turning and placing it in Rintaro's hands. "It tastes better hot, so you should drink it now before it gets cold. Ah but blow on it first, you don't want to burn your tongue," 

Rintaro obeyed and blew on the top before taking a tiny sip of the liquid. Not even a second passed before Rintaro's eyes grew wide and the sound of him practically gulping down the rest of the drink caught Touma attention. Touma couldn't help the tiny giggle that left his lips as Rintaro finally deemed the cup empty and placed it back down on the coffee table. For a moment, Rintaro looked incredibly guilty, something which Touma found even more adorable.

"My apologies," Rintaro mumbled. "But that was really good,"

"I'm glad you liked it," Touma chuckled. "I figured you could use it after being out in the cold for so long. Speaking of that, were you looking for me?"

Once again, Rintaro looked incredibly guilty and he began to fidget. 

"I-I was worried," He confessed, peaking at Touma from the corners of his eyes. "I-I didn't want you to be alone,"

Touma felt a pit of sadness form in his stomach before he lurched forward and caught Rintaro in a hug, wrapping his arms around the latter's torso. Rintaro instinctively hugged back.

"I-I know it's hard," Rintaro continued. "I miss him too but please, Touma, don't just disappear from the world because he has. We need you. I need you and I love you. So please, don't disappear. Talk to us if you need anything, you know you can. Don't beat yourself up over something like this. Something that you couldn't control,"

Touma could feel the tears fall as he squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Rintaro even harder.

"I-I know," Touma whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry and I love you too,"

Nothing was said between them for a long while until eventually, when Touma felt like he could face the blue warrior again, they pulled away to look at each other.

"I really do love you, Touma," Rintaro said seriously, eyes burning with an intensity that Touma had only really seen on the battlefield in Rintaro. Only now, it was softer. 

"I really do love you too, Rintaro," Touma responded, hoping Rintaro could see just how serious he was. "Just one little thing,"

"W-what?" Rintaro frowned. 

"You have some chocolate on the corner of your mouth, right here, see?"

"What?! Seriously?! M-My apologies! Touma! Why didn't you say anything?!" 

Touma couldn't help but laugh at his now lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
